Takashi Morinozuka
Is played by Polly. He can be found silently staring at you in a non-threatening manner, and hanging around a small blond boy who is remarkably his same age. He doesn't say a lot, but talks enough when he needs to, and usually says all the right things when you're feeling down or upset. (All in about two sentences, no less!) Personality Takashi Morinozuka, or "Mori" as he's simply called, is man of few words. He isn't shy or stubborn or reluctant to speak, he just doesn't talk unless it's really necessary, and doesn't say much more than what he needs to say. Despite this seemingly-unapproachable trait, Mori has an air about him that's considerably easygoing and refreshing; even if he's just standing there, quietly observing the scenery, being around him is sorta nice. It helps that he seems to like small, cute things; and well, nothing makes a guy less intimidating like being surrounded by tiny animals and birds. This is probably due to Mori's caring and protective nature. While he can go with the flow easily and take things in silent stride, he becomes fiercely determined when his friends (and mostly his cousin, Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka,) are in any sort of danger or trouble. When that happens, stay out of his way because he will drop-kick and plow through anything that gets between him and his friends. He can be pretty intense when he's on a mission like that. Being tall, dark and taciturn, Mori feels responsible for taking care of his friends, and can grow pretty depressed when they get hurt for something he feels is his fault, which is a lot easier than it sounds. Even if he only had a minor role in someone's issue (be it a tooth-ache or an argument with your brother), Mori can easily blame in himself over what he could or couldn't have done. In those cases, he takes up that responsibility by doing everything he can to make the problem right, often taking this retribution to extremes in hopes of angering the people he's trying to help. He does this to ease his own guilt; rather than beat himself up over it, he'd rather someone else beat him up. (Of course, he tones this down for everyone else, it only gets that far when Honey is involved.) Oh and by the way, when he's sleepy, he turns into a completely different guy. All smiles and chattering... it's kind of unnerving coming from such an otherwise-stoic dude. Background For generations upon generations, the Morinozuka family has served the Haninozuka family. Years ago, these families were among the highest "producers" of Aurors and high-ranking Magical authorities and were admired in the magical community for their strong ties to tradition and blood-purity. Needless to say, children born from the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families are almost guaranteed natural talent and magical fortitude. That hadn't changed much until recently, when the families finally intermarried and joined, but for once it was not to better their blood, but simply out of love. When this happened, the heads of the families decided it was time to move on from their cattle-like, master-and-servant practices and into a more useful, humanitarian way of living. Nowadays, the two families mostly excel at dueling magic and are known for their efforts in training young Aurors and other civil servants in the Ministry. You'd be surprised how well the Ministry pays... In any case, it came as no surprise when Takashi's Hogwarts letter arrived. He was already attending a Magical School for exceptionally talented (and exceptionally rich) children, and his cousin, Mitsukuni, received the letter on the same day. He didn't show it at the time, but the moment Takashi learned he was accepted into Hogwarts, his first thought was "Was Mitsukuni accepted as well?" Mitsukuni, after all, always comes first. Already caring for a younger brother and a (seemingly) younger cousin, Takashi has always been a mature kid for his age; always quiet, tall, and responsible. With his heritage and upbringing, it was no surprise that he excelled in his classes, kept watch over his cousin, and still managed to be pretty popular among his classmates. All the while, true to his blood, he excelled at dueling, spell-casting, and basically classes that had you working under pressure. Takashi isn't just a cut-out of his family's skills, of course. He has something of a knack for dealing with Magical Creatures; perhaps its his silent appreciation of them, or just a natural vibe he gives off, but animals just sort of calm down when they're around him, and if they don't then he has the patience to calm them down. His father has always been progressive when it comes his sons and their choices, so he's happily backs Takashi's hobbies as much as he can. Although Takashi is well on his way to becoming an Auror, his father has told him that he doesn't have to be one for his family's sake. Still, Takashi wants to make his dad proud and keep the family name in high esteem, even if... even if taking care of a Puffskein would probably be more fun. Relationships Honey Mori's closest friend, whom he respects and considers his highest priority. Beatrix Mori's family and Beatrix's family are well known for their pure blood and loyalty to the Ministry. Being one of the highest quality "Auror Producing Families," it's only natural that the two have known each other for some time, having met at family gatherings and the like. Their family recently (or will soon) announce their engagement. Mori respects Beatrix and knows she can be very kind, so he isn't exactly displeased with the arrangement. Tamaki He's energetic and true to himself. Mori kind of admires that. Kaoru A good kid. Obviously really cares about his brother, so Mori can relate. Hikaru Kind of a hot-head. Mori tries to keep him chill, doesn't matter if it works or not. Haruhi A friend of Tamaki's? She seems nice. Honest, too. Trivia *His favorite classes are History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures. *Because he's in Pre-Auror studies, he takes Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, and Herbology. *Actually kinda likes cute things. *Small animals enjoy flocking to him. *Is engaged. (Through an arrangement.) *Has a younger brother, Satoshi, who is currently a 4th year. *Actually a few months younger than Honey. *Has 6 puffskeins, most named by Honey. Named Fluffy, Mr. Fluffskins, Strawberry, Shortcake, Chuzzle and #3. (the only one Mori named.) Category:Students Category:Hufflepuff Category:Taken Characters Category:Ouran High School Host Club